


Here's how it goes

by EmarisLaughsManiacally



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bittersweet, Daydreaming, Go home Tim, Missing his parents, Reminiscing, Tim shouldnt be at work, Tim's parents werent jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmarisLaughsManiacally/pseuds/EmarisLaughsManiacally
Summary: A short of Tim thinking about his parents on the tenth anniversary of their death





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how I miss my parents after ten years away from home and how sad I will be when I lose them

Timothy.

Sweetie.

Son.

Tim.

He imagined and half-remembered the names in his head the way they would be said by his parents in the flesh.

The tones and inflections changed to match the image of his parents’ faces with different emotions but he preferred to find his favorite memories.

_Janet would smile before cooing ‘Sweetie’, her cheeks plumping and a fine cease of a laugh line lightly etched on her left but more noticeable on her right. Evidence of her signature sly half-smirk._

_The bright grin Jack couldn’t hold back showed itself in the instant before he said ‘Son’. The crow's feet at corners of his eyes only just beginning to set etched on his skin._

_Jack would puff his shoulders up while Janet would pull hers back with the slightest lift of the chin when they introduced ‘Timothy’ to someone. A perfect public smile with the right amount of teeth invariably trailed his name._

_Unless it was someone Janet disliked, then she would tilt her head to the side just enough for Timothy to notice and take the cue to stoically greet the person rather than smile and engage in pleasantries._

_Timothy was ever such a proper young man._

Lean legs stretched beneath his sleek metal and glass desk, he tried to picture the name Tim on his parents lips. He wondered if they had ever considered being less than formal with his name.

His favorite postcard from them (an absurd traditional Japanese-style piece of babies getting ready to sumo wrestle) gave him no clues.

__

_Maybe the grin would flash for an instant and Jack's eyes would crinkle more, like lines freshly cut._

_The smile would come after ‘Tim’, pulling on the ‘m’ warmly with Janet’s cheeks still plumping._

_Jack would throw his arms out wide, just behind and to the side of his wife who beckoned for a hug with her hands held out low and welcoming, prepared to be caught and smothered in Jack’s embrace along with her son. She'd probably roll her eyes when Jack barked out a joyous 'Tim' in his boisterous way._

His eyes flicked across his office to the early afternoon gloom of the Gotham skyline, eyes idly searching for the too-distant rolling green space where his parents rested.

Shifting a bit to tap the end of his pen on the desk, his eyes scanned his empty (Bruce had been unhappy that he’d shown up for work) in and out organizers before settling to watch his cuff-link jump in time with the thump of the pen.

Ten years to the day and he still couldn’t imagine who’s name he would have said first.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcannon for how they died is that they were visiting a company site in Mexico when they were kidnapped and killed during a botched rescue.


End file.
